Rockin' Cat-astrophe!
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Catsandra Feline returns, and she has allied herself with a threat the Grant Mansion is familiar with. Can our heroes defeat them, especially when they get their hands on the most powerful, dangerous weapon meant for a certain Wolf Blood? Cowritten with Redbat132 and Steelcode. :)


****A story collaboration between Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself. Here you go, Amigos! Enjoy! :) ****

****Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Catsandra Feline, Tommy, Andy, Marcus, and Macy belong to Redbat132. Sage belongs to Steelcode. Aleu belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Sasha, Vampiro, and Megan.****

* * *

****Rockin' Cat-astrophe!****

It was an early morning in Staybrook. A containment truck was on the road to deliver a criminal to New York prison where she belonged: Catsandra Feline.

Catsandra is a teen cat burglar and archnemesis of Black Rebel. She tried to get revenge on a girl she knew from the past but ended up turning her brother into a cat hybrid instead. Although upset, Catsandra grew a liking for the young boy. Unfortunately, she was thwarted by not just her archenemy, but also three unusual dogs that scared the hairballs out of her. Since then, Catsandra ended up in the California prison cell and now on her way back to the Big City.

Little did everyone knew, that this was just the beginning…

* * *

The Cat Feline sat in the back of the truck, handcuffed and restrained from moving with two police officers keeping an eye on her and two more on the driver and passenger seats. She kept her head down, not saying a word.

"So, this is the most dangerous criminal in New York? She seems like a total pussy cat to me," one cop taunted.

"I heard that she's scared of dogs," the second cop mocked.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Cat got your tongue?" A third cop asked teasingly.

The officers continued making fun of Catsandra and laughing at her. But the Cat Girl didn't flinch nor said anything. She only kept looking on the ground, waiting for something. Or rather, someone.

Suddenly, the containment truck took a harsh hit from behind, which got the officers to shut up.

"What was that?!" One of them asked.

"I don't know! Looks like a weird truck ramming us!" The driver answered, using his mirrors to try and figure a way out, but there was just the one road they were on with the weird truck behind them.

It was actually a black armored truck, and it appeared to have laser lances that were firing. Thinking fast, the driver tried to outmaneuver whoever was after them.

"Keep moving! Secure the prisoner!" The police guard ordered, readying his ammunition with his pal that was guarding Catsandra doing the same.

Just then, the lasers managed to cut open a hole on the back of the truck. When that happened, three high-tech spheres were thrown from the black truck. By instinct, recognizing those weapons as flash grenades, Catsandra turned her head to shield her eyes, but her guards weren't so lucky.

In less than a second, the grenades activated and knocked out the cops, making her look up and smile before touching her ears and nodding. Turns out, Catsandra came prepared by wearing ear plugs the whole time, keeping them on when being dragged to prison for officers to pick on her. "Looks like my waiting is about to pay off," she said to herself.

Soon, men in knight armor entered the back of the truck and one slowly bowed to her before activating a small laser that cut through her cuffs.

"Milady, your chariot awaits." the knight said, giving a polite bow.

A catty grin came across her face. "My, my. Such gentlemen. Never guessed my saviors were literally knights in shining armor," Catsandra replied, surprised yet pleased by their manners. Standing up, she followed the knights and jumped from the containment truck to the black armored one.

"Thank you for the rescue, boys. I was feeling a bit cramped in there," she replied, taking off her earplugs and stretching a bit.

"Lady Catsandra Feline, you honor me with your presence." the Forever King said, stepping up with his hands behind his back.

"Oh, my feline, I'm flattered," Catsandra replied, placing a hand on her chest with her cheeks lightly blushing. "I take it that you were the one who sent me the note?" She guessed.

"Indeed. Milady, we are the Forever Knights. We have sworn an oath to protect this land from invaders. Some of which you have met. Please, sit and we will discuss business. And the reason we have escorted you from a place a Lady should never be," The King said, motioning to a table in the truck with chairs where fancy finger foods scones, cucumber sandwiches, and cookies laid out with herbal tea.

"Fancy. I've never seen nor had anything so delectable in a long time," Catsandra replied, taking her seat while helping herself to the food. She remained calm and poised, making sure not to be rude in front of her new allies. "Mmmm. I must say, your Royal Forever Highness, you sure now how to treat a lady such as me feel like a royal kitty. I don't usually get this much respect," she said with honesty before washing down her meal with the herbal tea.

The Forever King nodded. "We live by the Knights code of honor. Now, I'm sure your curious about what business we have with you."

The King placed a manila folder in front of Catsandra labeled _'Operation Moon Mount._' Catsandra reached the folder and opened. She was slightly surprised, yet intrigued on what she found. Inside the folder were photos of her enemy, the Black Rebel, and the wolf she encountered. There were also unusual pictures of a family of humans and what looked like monsters. Underneath the photo, it was labeled 'the Jocklin family'. Underneath the photos, there laid blue prints for what appeared to be a highly armored hideout labeled 'Plumbers HQ'.

"You know about Black Rebel?" The Cat Feline asked.

"Indeed. And she is currently being lied to by our enemies. The wolf is actually a boy, but we were unable to get photos of him. He is the key to our plan of final destruction of the Jocklin nest. However, we are unable to find it or get into the lair of the guardians of these monsters. This is where we would appreciate your assistance," The Forever King handed Catsandra another folder, "That is what we wish you to acquire. It will allow us to take control of the wolf and in turn, destroy the Jocklin nest."

Catsandra opened the second folder to reveal many photos of what looked like unique medieval armor of a helmet and saddle. It didn't look like something a human would wear, but a beast of some kind.

After pondering, the sneaky kitty grinned. "Well, seeing that you already helped me, it would be rude of me not to accept your offer. I am all ears on what you need me to do in this special plan of yours," she happily accepted.

The King nodded, offering his hand to her. "Then, milady, let's speak business."

* * *

__Moments Later…__

****EEEERRRRR! EEEEEERRR! EEEERRRR!****

"Break in at Sector 5!" A Plumber's agent shouted.

Quickly, squads mobilized, moving fast in hopes of capturing the intruder. However, when they arrived, all they found was a laser claw marked door, the safe empty, and a small note on the side. Reaching for the note, one of the commanding operatives read it, worry filling his eyes before looking at the empty safe.

"Get me in contact with Magister Rook Blonko, immediately!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sage and Macy sat outside a local café enjoying a breakfast date. Both had plates of hash browns, eggs, bacon and steaming hot drinks.

"Macy, I have something to tell you." Sage said, suddenly becoming serious.

"What is it, Sage?" The brunette asked, deeply concerned about what Sage has to say.

"Grandpa Vampiro wants to show me and Megan Anur Transyl. It's both a political and family trip." Sage said, starting to fiddle with his napkin.

Macy has heard of Anur Transyl many times before, and even read about the planet in the alien history books. She actually hoped that, one day, she and her brother would check it out.

"Okay...I don't see anything wrong about it." She honestly replied. "I understand how important politics can be in a different planet and it's something you and your family must handle."

"Well, it's also a kind of show of power, in a way. It shows that Vampiro's family is strong, and that his lines go farther than just my father and uncle. Anyway, that's not what the problem is...," Sage said, finding it hard to look his girlfriend in the eyes.

"Sage, you can tell me," Macy assured, placing a hand on her boyfriend's face so she can see his eyes. "I'm here to listen, help, and support anyway I can. If it's not the next heir battle thing that's bothering you, then what is?"

Sage sighed. "It's also the time in young Vladat's transition. They choose a mate and that means that they become...how should I say this...overly affectionate. Like, you're a piece of tissue paper and the males wait on you hand and foot affectionately. Anyway, it's also this time of year that a ball happens showing the heirs and their mates off. So…what I'm trying to say... that is, if you want to...maybe...," he looked up at her, his silver blue eyes looking at her worriedly.

"You want me to go with you to Anur Transyl as your date to a fancy alien ball?" Macy finished what Sage was trying to say. Smiling lightly, she answered, "Sure. I would love to. Can Tommy come, too? He wants to see Anur Transyl as much as me, and he can be your sister's date and or keep her company."

Sage smiled. "You really want to...I mean, to go to the ball and to another world...with me?" He asked, while his insides were jumping around that she had said yes.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? It will be my first experience out in space to somewhere completely different and I get to be with you on my very first dance full of new aliens. Although I'm usually not fond of girly-girl dresses, I will make an exception for this ball. And, most importantly, to you," Macy explained, kind of thrilled about it.

Sage smiled as he reached into his pocket and brought out a velvet box which he carefully opened, revealing two moonstone earrings.

"Well, then I hope you accept this gift for the ball," he said, handing the box to her.

Macy stared at the earrings in awe, totally mesmerized by their beauty. "You should know by now that I do," the brunette said with a smirk. "Thank you, Sage. I can't wait to wear them during the ball."

Sage smiled, but worry came to his eyes. "Macy...Anur Transyl is a very inhospitable place for humans...I mean, Dad, Uncle, Grandma and Grandpa will give us help but...do you think Tommy could handle it? I don't want him feeling unpleasant on the trip. Mom is going to be staying near with Dad and so is Aunt Aleu, but they said we could explore. Knowing Megan, she'll be curious but I think she'll be staying close to me."

"Don't worry, Sage. Knowing my brother, he's not gonna freak when being there. If anything, it will be quite the opposite. Tommy is very open minded and loves anything that is creepy, slimy, and weird. You've seen him interact with Goop, your dad and uncles. Besides, like your sister, Tommy will be right by my side."

Sage nodded. "Grandpa Vampiro just wanted me to warn you about possible insults and such that might be coming our way. With me, it won't be too bad because of my shapeshifter nature, but I don't want you or Tommy to-,"

Abruptly, Celtic drums and howl sounds were heard. Sage, slightly startled, looks around before reaching into his jeans pocket and pulling out his phone. Noticing it's his Uncle Rook's number, Sage answered.

"Sage here," he answered.

"Sage, where are you?" Rook asked worriedly. Sage looked over at Macy concerned.

"I'm at the café on North Street with Macy. Uncle, what's wrong?" Sage asked concern in his voice.

"Sage, put me on speaker." Rook asked.

The teen did as he was told, motioning Macy to be closer to shield the conversation as much as they could. "Okay you're on."

"Catsandra Feline escaped." Rook said.

"Catsandra?!" Macy exclaimed in shock, her eyes wide in slight disbelief. "Are you sure?"

"Unfortunately, her transport was hijacked five hours ago. The guards were knocked out. However, that is not the worst part of this. Plumbers HQ was broken into." Rook said, his voice grave.

"Was anyone hurt or anything stolen?" Sage asked worried.

"No one hurt. But whoever broke in is a top thief with laser-like claws. They stole a worrying item." Rook said, his voice getting more concerned.

"A sneaky thief who uses cat-like tech gadgets and has a knack in breaking into top secret places? Sounds like Catsandra, alright," Macy replied, only to feel equally concerned as everyone else. "Rook, I'm almost afraid to ask, but what exactly did she steal from you guys?"

Rook was quiet for a long moment before answering. "Transyl's tech. That's what was stolen."

Sage raised an eyebrow looking at Macy, whose eyes had hardened. Immediately, seeing his Moon's eyes in pain, Sage knew something very wrong was on the horizon. His father had not told him about Transyl's device. Only holding him close and saying "You don't have to worry, because it will never happen."

"My Moon, what is it about Transyl's device that frightens you?" Sage asked worriedly.

Macy closed her eyes, finding it difficult to explain. "...Transyl's latest creation is a control armor...specifically, for you. He wanted to use you as his ultimate weapon to make you unwillingly do what he commands. Destroy love ones, become his rider, all sorts of dark stuff," she answered, giving a stern look on the phone while clutching her fists hard. "And now...it's in the clutches of my most hated enemy! How could you let this happen?! I thought Whampire and I told you Plumbers to destroy that thing, not keep it around!" she nearly yelled on the phone.

Sage placed a hand on Macy's shoulder to calm her down.

"Macy, we were going to destroy it. However, the metals that were used are from Anur Transyl. Only certain properties can be used to destroy it and, unfortunately, they can only survive on Anur Transyl." Rook explained calmly. "Sage, I want you to come back home where you will be safe. You too, Macy. We do not need neither of you running off halfcocked."

Sage growled. "Uncle Rook, if they're coming for me, I don't want to endanger the rest of my pack."

"I don't like being benched either, Sage, but Rook makes a point. We're much safer in the Grant Mansion than out in the open. No one, not even Catsandra, knows about that place," Macy reasoned, playing a hand on Sage's and looking at him with her light brown eyes with concern. "Whatever Catsandra has planned, I can't lose you. Not when she has her mangy claws on that armor."

Macy may be one to never run from a fight, but for this situation, she has to make sure that her sweet wolf is safe from harm. She already lost her uncle, once. She was not gonna let that tragedy repeat itself again.

Sage growled again. "Fine, but we should check on your family, first. Catsandra tracked you before. She may not know who you or I are, but she could use them to get to us." He got up and grabbed his keys before placing the bill and a generous tip for the waiter, who he waved to through the window.

Macy quickly grabbed his keys and took them away from his reach, giving a glare on her boyfriend. "No, Sage! I'll go check on my family. You just get to the Grant Mansion. It's me she actually wants and I won't let you get pulled into this mess because of me. I am not gonna make the same mistake twice!" She argued.

Sage growled again and placed his hand over hers with the keys. "Macy, she may target me, but her ultimate goal is you! I cannot and will not lose the one I love when I only just got her!" He said sternly.

"And I can't let her use you against me!" Macy harshly replied, managing to get out of Sage's hold and step a few feet back. "If she captures you, then many lives would be at risk. Including your own family. What if she makes you hurt me? Or your own sister? Or Tommy? We can't take any chances. You have to go home where it's safe right now!"

Sage growled and snarled again, angrily. For a moment, the shifter was quiet. His confliction showing in his face and body language, before he sighed heavily.

"Fine. But only on two conditions." Sage relented, his nerves and hair on end.

"Name them," Macy responded in a serious way, knowing that what he asked for would not only ease his mind, but was for her safety too.

"One, you promise to call me as soon as you get home, check on your family, and when you're leaving. It should only take you fifteen minutes to do so. Second, you promise me that you wear my gift to you." Sage said looking at her worriedly.

"Done. Also, I never leave your gift behind. Always keep it on near my heart, like you said," Macy promised, smiling proudly before giving Sage his keys back. "I'll be back before you know it,"

Sage watched her. "Make sure Tommy stays put or if he insists, bring him to the Mansion." Sage hollered.

"I will!" Macy hollered back while running to her house.

Sage sighed heavily before looking around to make sure no one was watching, before shifting and tearing off for home.

"Be safe, my love. Return to me." Sage thought as he ran the opposite direction of where his heart wanted to go.

* * *

Moments later, Macy arrived at her home to see her parents and brother are okay. She immediately, yet calmly, told her folks that Sage's family has invited her and Tommy over for sleepover. After letting them go, Macy went somewhere private to change into her Black Rebel outfit she had managed to grab from her bag while explaining the real situation.

"Whoa, hang on! Catsandra broke out, stole a dangerous weapon from the Plumbers' top-secret hideout, and plans to control Sage?! Is that possible!?" Tommy said in disbelief.

"Yeah. And take it from me, Transyl's armor is no joke. We need to head straight for the Grant Mansion and lay low," Macy explained, already sending him a text to know they're on their way. For once, her brother didn't argue, but got ready immediately before they both headed out.

Meanwhile, Sage was at home, pacing in the living room looking out the window at the driveway with his cellphone in hand.

"Come on, my Moon, call." Sage said looking at the phone.

Whampire stepped up beside his son. "She's probably packing and helping get Tommy ready. They'll be here soon."

Sage growled. "I should have gone with her. Ugh! Why is it women win the arguments?"

Whampire chuckled patting Sage's shoulder. "A mystery we will never know."

Just then, he got a quick text from Macy saying that she got Tommy and they're heading at the Grant Mansion. The Wolfblood only hoped that they would get there safely.

While Sage continued worrying, Macy and Tommy, whom was on his sister's back to hang on, were jumping from the rooftops to take a quick shortcut

"Almost there," Macy replied, still running and leaping. "How you doing, Tommy?"

"Doing fine," Tommy answered. He slightly looked worried. "Macy...I know you're trying to protect me. But shouldn't we tell Mom and Dad about all of this, too? What if Catsandra goes after them?"

"She won't. Her grudge and fight is with me and only me. Besides, I can't just tell them my secret right now when things are bad. They'll be both scared, angry, and even more worried,"

"Even so, we shouldn't hide it forever. They're gonna know eventually," Tommy reasoned.

"There's a right time and place for everything. Now really isn't the best time," the brunette claimed.

"Okay. If you say so," he reluctantly agreed.

Soon, they reached down a fire escape and landed near an alley. Macy got Tommy off her back and scanned the area.

"So far, so good. I don't see any sign of-,"

Before she finished her sentence, Macy was smacked from the side by a metal yo-yo and stumbled towards a brick wall.

"BLACK REBEL!" Tommy screamed.

As the young boy helped his street fighting sister up, a maniacal laugh was heard, echoing in the alley way.

"You okay?" Tommy asked with concern.

"Yeah. But Catsandra's here," Macy said, lowering her voice while keeping her guard up. "Tommy, when I say so, run out of here as fast as you can."

"What?! No, I'm not leaving you behind!" The young boy said in a slightly yelling whisper.

"I'll be fine. Just go and warn the others,"

"But-,"

Before saying anything, another yo-yo attack came but Black Rebel was ready this time. She took out her katana to have the yo-yo wrap around and, with a quick yank, pulled Catsandra towards her and side-thrust kicked her.

"Run, now! GO!" Macy yelled, lunging towards her cat enemy to keep her easy.

Hating to do this, Tommy ran for his life...but not after grabbing his sister's bag and leaving a tiny camera to see what was happening.

* * *

"You have a lot of nerve getting out of your cell, Feline!" Macy yelled, in a fighting stance.

"Oh, Rebel. You should know by now that no prison can de-claw me," Catsandra sneered, recovering from that kick on her stomach.

"This ends now!"

Without warning, Macy tossed her shuriken at her enemy. While Catsandra deflect them with her yo-yos, Macy got close to ram and pin the cat harshly to a wall.

"I'm done with your games, Catsandra! Either you surrender and come down quietly or I'll beat you so hard that you wish you had nine lives!" Macy threatened, fighting her grip on her enemy.

"How about option C?" Catsandra asked with a catty smile.

Suddenly, the Cat Girl fired a dart from her gauntlet and got Black Rebel's arm. Gasping, Macy let go and backed off. Her head felt heavy and her vision starting to blur. In seconds, Macy collapsed the ground.

"As in, a little cat nap," Catsandra said, walking towards her weakened enemy.

The last thing Macy heard before blacking out was her cat enemy's evil laughter.

From a long distance, Tommy had his phone on to witness the battle.

"Oh, no...," Tommy said, totally worried while running back to the Grant Mansion, knowing now it was a race against time. "Hold on, Macy. I'll get help for you."

He wouldn't stop until he reached the mansion, he decided, as he kept running as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

"My Moon, where are you?" Sage asked, growling worriedly.

It was thirty minutes since Sage had made it home. His worry was on high. However, a heavily panting voice came to Sage's ears. Looking outside, Sage saw Tommy at the bottom of the driveway, leaning over his knees as he gasped for breath.

"TOMMY!" Sage yelled, shifting to wolf form and racing out the door catching Whampire's attention.

Sage ran down to the bottom of the driveway and carefully skidded to a stop in front of the ten-year-old. Gently as he could, Sage grabbed ahold of Tommy and leapt up the driveway to the front porch. Before entering though, Sage looked around, his eyes searching desperately for his Moon. Whining in worry, Sage entered and carefully set Tommy on the couch before shifting.

"Tommy! Tommy, what happened?! Where's Macy?!" Sage asked as he looked down at Tommy.

"She's...been...TAKEN!" Tommy managed to say while collecting his breath.

Sage growled and shifted instantly, stalking towards the door before Whampire got in front of it.

"Son, no! You can't go out there." Whampire said, as he moved with Sage to keep him from the door. Sage snarled and barked angrily. His Moon and love was in danger and his father was asking him to sit down.

"I'm so sorry, Sage. I tried to tell my sister that I wasn't going to leave her, but she kept saying that I should run and warn you," Tommy apologized, feeling responsible for this mess.

Sage whined and moved over to Tommy gently nuzzling the Tommy giving him a small lick. __It's not your fault. If you'd stayed, you would have been caught too,__Sage thought to himself as he gave Tommy comfort.

Giving a light smile, Tommy gave the shifter a hug. He was just as worried as Sage about what Catsandra is doing with Macy.

After hugging, Tommy started to get a strange feeling about the situation. "Guys, does anyone find this Catsandra problem suspicious?" He asked.

Rook, whom had entered with Rachel at hearing the commotion from Sage, walked over to Tommy and nodded.

"Yes. Something is not right," Rook said calmly.

"There are too many pieces to this puzzle and they don't all fit right," Rachel agreed.

"My sister and I have known Catsandra longer. All of her robberies, motives, and special skills. Each made sense and were like a pattern," Tommy explained, getting up. "But, somehow, this robbery doesn't seem like Catsandra. Of all things, why steal an armor meant for Sage if she hates anything dog-related? How could she have known about Plumber HQ and where to find what she's looking for?"

Sage nodded, shifting to human form. "You're onto something, Tommy. Why would the cat go after me? She's only seen me once and, while I went against her and scared her, she would more than likely avoid me like the plague. That, and her escape doesn't make sense. She doesn't have any allies really out here."

Suddenly, a realization clicked on the young boy.

"Sage, that's it! We've been so focused on Catsandra, we didn't notice the obvious. It's not _her _plan. It's _someone else's_!" Tommy explained, facing the Vladat. "Whampire, do you know any bad guys who know and have a grudge on Sage?"

Whampire looked at his son and then looked at Tommy. "There are only two that come to mind. One is Transyl, due to the facts of Sage interfering with his attempts on attacking our family. The only other that has faced Sage is the Forever Knights."

Sage's body stiffened, as he remembered the knights hurting Megan. Rachel also stiffened, not liking where this was going.

"Is it possible that one of those guys could have watched Catsandra's skills and broke her out to help them get the armor as part of their plan in getting vengeance on you guys by using Sage?" Tommy asked.

Rook looked at Sage, then Tommy, and then Whampire. "Transyl, no. He is stuck in the Null Void on a life sentence. But the Forever Knights are another matter."

Sage growled. "Yeah, they're still at large major league and have tech that can-,"

**THUMP!**

Sage jumped up to his feet and stood in front of Tommy, as he snarled at the door.

Rook made a motion for everyone to stay put, while he went to the door. Opening the door slightly, the feline like man looked outside before noticing a small box on the door. Picking it up, he looked it over before bringing it in.

"It is from HQ." Rook said, carefully opening it to find a tablet and a note reading it. The young Magister stiffened.

"What is it, Rook?" Tommy asked.

Sage walked over and snatched the note from Rook immediately reading it.

"_We have your Rebel. Give us the wolf and surrender or the Rebel will be treated as a traitor. Do not make us wait_." Sage read, then ripped the note apart and began snarling angrily. "NO!" No yelled..

"We can't give those Forever Goons what they want!" Tommy exclaimed.

Sage snarled. "No! I won't lose her!"

He shifted and moved to the door, his ears back and fangs showing as he trotted to the door this time, being blocked by Rook and Whampire.

"Son, you need to calm down." Whampire said, his eyes glowing with intensity.

"You cannot go off halfcocked on this." Rook said sternly.

Sage snarled stamping his paws into the floor.

"Sage, please! Don't make the same mistake Macy did! We need a plan!" Tommy reasoned.

Sage growled, tossing his head and scratching at the carpet.

__I have a plan! Tear their bloody heads off for harming my love!__Sage growled his fangs revealing more.

"We need a smart, strategy plan where it involves all of us together. Not going solo. Macy tried that and look how that turned out. You can't go storming out there like a hothead!" Tommy replied.

Sage growled. __I didn't want her to go alone! I WANTED TO GO WITH HER! __He snarled angrily finally slamming his head into a wall, still angry.

"Guys, a little help here?!" The young boy exclaimed, terrified about Sage.

Whampire instantly grabbed hold of his son's head, holding it close to his chest while gently rubbing Sage's neck and head.

"Shh. Shh, easy, my son, easy." Whampire whispered as Sage thrashed a little, before settling down a bit his heart sore for Macy. "We'll get her back. I promise, we'll get her back."

Sage whimpered and pawed the ground, but didn't fight against Whampire.

__Please, let her be alright, please,__Sage thought as he looked at the door.

Rachel approached her nephew. "Sage, I swear on my father's grave, we'll save Macy. And we'll give that cat and those Forever Knights something to remember. You have my word, _mijo._ Do you understand?"

He looked at her and nodded, knowing she was right, though it didn't ease his worry by much.

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown location, Macy slowly started to wake up and found herself tied up in a medieval cell.

"W-Where am I?" Macy muttered, trying to get herself free from the ropes.

"You, traitor, are in for your last battle." A man in knight like armor said.

"Perhaps you will know better in the afterlife not to mess with demons." Another knight said evilly.

"I don't know who you iron punks are, but I'm so gonna kick your rusty cans when I get out of here!" Macy shouted, struggling hard while glaring at them. "And where's that mangy Feline?! She's late for a super beatdown!"

"Don't worry your hot little head. I'm right here."

Macy turned her head to where the voice came from and saw her cat nemesis entering the place in a show model walk with a catty smirk on her face.

"What's your game, Feline?! I thought you only wanted me as your psycho revenge! Since when did you get a bunch of weak knight idiots?" Macy questioned in anger.

"These are the Forever Knights. They saw my potential and give me the respect I deserve," Catsandra proudly said.

"The only respect you deserve is being in a cage like the demented creature you are, living in the pound!" Macy smack talked angrily.

"See? This is why you're locked up. My fellow knights have told me that you have lived with demonic creatures. One of them including those no-good dogs I met last time. They saw my potential and enlisted my help in destroying them and... what was it that you called it again?" Catsandra explained, asking the Knights on that last part.

"Their nest, Milady Feline. For they are a scourge upon this planet taking helpless victims and brainwashing them till they are too far gone." the Forever King said, making his entrance.

The King looked down on the Black Rebel, his face and eyes holding no emotion. "So, this is the great Black Rebel. Tell me, how is it you go from protecting and fighting for a just cause to becoming a lap dog to the demons?"

"I'm still a protector and fighter! It's you and your bucketheaded goons who are a scourge in this planet. With Catsandra becoming your lap cat to you, metal morons!" Macy back talked, rage filled in her eyes. "You must be that desperate to hire Catsandra as your backup. I thought knights were supposed to be brave. Not cowards."

The Forever King smirked. "We face the demons who wish to congregate to our world and today, we will strike a harsh blow to a large nest. Thanks to Milady Feline and your wolf companion."

"Saber?! What did you do to him?!" Macy demanded, now really trying hard to break the ropes.

"Nothing yet," Catsandra answered, smirking evilly. "But by now, he should be getting our message in making him do a little offer. He will surrender himself to us just to save you, become our secret weapon with the metal armor, and make him annihilate all those pesky dog monsters and their annoying companions," she chuckled before continuing while getting a little closer to Macy's cell. "Of course, I haven't mentioned the best part. After we put him in the armor, his first order would be ripping you into pieces!"

"WHAT?! Have you lost your kitty-littered mind?!" Macy shouted.

"Quite the opposite, really. I thought that I knew everything until these brave knights showed me what I've missed. This town was keeping more secrets that I never thought existed. And, seeing you with those nasty monsters, it all made sense now. The best revenge I could ever have come up with for you is going for what you hold dear most and make him turn against you until you're nothing but a disembodied chew toy!"

The only thing Macy could do was growl in rage, really wanting to put a beatdown on her cat nemesis. But deep inside, she hoped that the others were okay and would come soon, because as much as she hated to admit it, she really needed help right now.

* * *

An hour had passed and Sage had calmed down a little more, but he had stayed in wolf form his body to stressed to shift back. His father and uncle had tried to get him to eat and drink, but the wolf had pushed himself into a corner where he stared at the wall, like a kid in time out. His mind fighting to stay calm with the loss of his mate.

__My love, please... please, come back to me,__Sage thought over and over again as he whimpered and whined.

Tommy had come over and sat with him, stroking his shoulder and side to try to settle his wolf brother down.

"We'll get her back, Sage. Macy is a lot tougher than she looks," Tommy assured. "I'm scared and worried, too. The least we can do is have faith in her. And our family."

Sage whimpered again before turning and placing his head in Tommy's lap, scenting the boy who smelled of both Macy and himself.

_"Why haven't they contacted us yet?_" Sage whimpered.

Seeing the wolf still concerned, Tommy turned his head towards the others. "Have you found anything, yet, guys? A location? Secret hideout? Some kind of castle?"

Whampire sighed. "No. The knights have really covered their tracks this time...,"

"But we're not giving up," Rachel said firmly, though her voice wavered a little. Rook placed a hand on his love's shoulder and she reached up and took his hand, her blue eyes scanning the computer screen for clues.

* * *

Back at the Forever Knights' secret hideout, the Forever King, Catsandra, and the knights left and Macy was all alone in her cage. The street fighter heroine kept figuring out a way out of the ropes and cage.

"Come on, Black Rebel, think! You've been in worst spots than this before. Remember one of the rules of being a ninja: use what's around you, because a ninja is never defenseless," Macy whispered to herself.

Just then, she realized that she still has the mini bottled necklace Sage gave her. He mentioned that it's like a homing device for him to find her. Although it was risky, she hoped she could maybe use it to get his attention so he could tell the others her location and rescue her.

"Let's hope this works."

Macy reached and held on to her pendant and focused. _"Sage...Sage, can you hear me? I'm trapped somewhere in a medieval basement caged by Catsandra and some weirdos called the Forever Knights. Please, hurry," t_he brunette thought to herself, her eyes closed when concentrating deeply.

It was, at that moment, Sage felt a warmth grow inside him and settle throughout his body. Sage's eyes grew wide and his ears perked up a little as the warmth grew and the familiar feeling of another heart settle within him.

__MY MOON, MACY! __Sage thought instantly, she was alive.

"What is it, Sage?" Tommy asked, see the wolf's mood change suddenly.

Sage felt conflicted on the one point he wanted to let Tommy and the others know that he could find Macy. While, on the other point, they would say that he couldn't go. Closing his eyes for a moment, Sage came to his final decision. Looking at Tommy, he shook his head and laid back down giving a low whimper.

__I'm sorry, everyone, but I have to go,__Sage thought to himself. Soon, he fell into a fake sleep, hoping soon the room would empty and he could leave.

Another hour passed and Sage was finally left alone. Opening his eyes, Sage got to his feet and looked around before sighing and walking out the front door into the late afternoon air.

__I'm really sorry, everyone,__Sage thought before taking off into the forest. Unbeknownst to him, two figures had seen him leave and were following in his tracks.

"He's going after her," one said.

"Let's hope we get there in time," the other said.

* * *

Sage ran as fast as the wind, acting as if the devil was at his back as he followed the warmth in his body. His paws seemingly almost never touched the ground, until he stopped at what looked like a small bunker.

__I'm here, my love. I'm coming,__Sage thought before giving a loud howl to announce his presence.

After hearing the howl, the Brunette got up in shock. "Sage...Oh, no! No! This is not what I wanted!" She exclaimed. "I got to get out of here first before Sage gets in!"

Acting fast, Macy shook her head until she dropped one of her shuriken earrings. Once that happened, Black Rebel used it to cut the ropes and try to pick the lock. In less time, she managed to unlock her cage and get herself free.

"Guess my New York Fashionista bestie, Tina, was right. Accessories do make useful things besides looking good. I got to find Sage before it's too late!" She exclaimed to herself, running out of the room while putting back on her earring, moving so swiftly that she was a blur.

Meanwhile, Sage stood stock still as he watched a door open and ten Forever Knights flocked out. Giving low growls, Sage kept his eyes on everyone the best he could.

"Move!" One knight shouted pointing his laser lance at the wolf.

Growling Sage moved forward in careful steps as he was led inside. His shadows watching from the safe distance nodding to each other as they moved forward. Sage was led through many corridors before coming into a grand-ish looking thrown room. The Forever King sat in his chair while Catsandra stood to his right. Sage stopped in the center and growled.

__Alright, I'm here. Where is she? __Sage barked angrily, bearing his fangs.

"Ah, what primal magnificence. A perfect way of executing the vermin that have plagued our land," the Forever King embellished, standing up and walking towards Sage.

"Now that's what I call an obedient little dog. Doing exactly what his master has told him to do," Catsandra sneered, placing her hands on her hips.

Sage growled and barked, making the cat lady flinch and step back. The Forever King snapped his fingers and, immediately, two sets of Forever Knights came out carrying the armor. Standing tall, the shifter watched as they moved closer to him to place the armor on.

__My Moon, I do this for you, __Sage thought, before giving one last howl as the saddle was placed on his back.

"Hang in there, buddy, I'm almost there!" Macy said, still running after hearing that howl, instinctively knowing that time was running short.

While moving, two Forever Knights were ahead with their blasters. Not stopping, Macy kept dodging until she did a spinning kick between the knights that knocked them down hard. She continued running. Although her legs were starting to hurt, she had to stay strong...for her wolf.

Sage felt them connect the thick chain around the base of his neck and stomach. The shifter snarled, as one knight reached for his collar that caused the wolf to snap his teeth at his hands.

__Touch this and you die!__ He snarled, bearing his fangs.

"Your Highness?" the Knight asked, the King nodded and motioned for the helmet to be placed instead.

Sage stared at the helmet that he would soon wear; it looked cold and dark. Carefully it was fitted to his head his ears slipping through the holes as it was strapped into place. Then, as soon as it fell into place, everything was dark for Sage.

* * *

Macy finally arrived at the throne room, only to be devasted. "No...I'm too late...," she quietly spoke, tears brimming her eyes before she wiped them away, ready to take down her enemies.

The Forever King walked around the wolf, who stood stock, still admiring the armor and the wolf.

"Saber, guard your king!" The King shouted. Sage snarled, slamming into the knights and throwing them like ragdolls. "Saber, heel!"

Immediately, the wolf returned and stood by the Forever King's side.

While that was happening, in one of the upper walkways, two figures stared in disbelief at the wolf's actions.

"We need to be careful," one figure said, with the other nodding.

"Let's move," he said. "This is making me sick."

From a distance, hiding behind one of the stone pillars, Macy was angry, sad, and heartbroken from watching the Forever King control her boyfriend like a mindless warrior animal. "I got to free him somehow," she whispered to herself, taking a deep breath to calm down and clear her mind.

"Now this is a show. Who's the weak animal now, Fitto?" Catsandra cackled.

Macy's blood was coming to a boil in rage, clutching her fists while lightly growling at herself. She wanted to kick that smile of her fanged face right now. But, she took another moment to breathe and calm down. "Keep it together, Rebel...Focus on the task. Save Sage, first, kick knight and cat butt, later," she whispered to herself.

"You know, since you have control of this annoying mutt, shall we move on to the first order I requested?" Catsandra asked the Forever King while walking to him casually.

The Forever King nodded. "Yes, a further test is needed. Knights, bring the traitor to me."

Two knights ran to collect Macy, not knowing they were running right into her.

"Uh, oh! Got to move!" She whispered urgently to herself. Acting fast, she jumped on to a nearby tapestry and began climbing up before she got spotted. As she climbed, Macy spotted a huge metal chandelier not too far from her reach. She swung forward, stepped on the stone pillar to give her a better long boost, and managed to land perfectly. With her new view, she could see everything below her.

While that was happening, Sage's mind stood in darkness. "A familiar darkness," he said to himself.

He looked around in the endless abyss. Until a familiar and nightmarish voice descended through him.

"YOU'RE A FAILURE! YOU MUTT! BITE HARDER, MOVE FASTER! WIN YOU DISGRACEFUL RUNT WIN!"

He growled and shook his head as he looked into the darkness.

"He's gone. He's not here...he's gone," he thought, over and over as he quivered in the darkness.

Meanwhile, The Forever King and Catsandra were waiting for the prisoner.

"Ugh, what is taking so long? I know Black Rebel is a stubborn fighter who can get on my feline nerves, but it's not so difficult to get her when she's tied up," Catsandra replied, starting to grow impatient while sitting down in a laid-back way.

Suddenly the two knights rushed in empty handed.

"Where is she?" The Forever King ordered.

"Your Highness, she escaped! Her bonds were cut and her cell was open!" One knight explained quickly.

Catsandra meowed in anger. "I should have known that she would escape! Now she can be anywhere!"

The villains had no clue that their enemy was above their heads.

"I got to get them out of this room so I can help Sage. But how?" Macy whispered, trying to think of a plan but got nothing. "Oh, why did Sage had to come alone? He should have at least brought backup. They could have taken them down or created a distraction long enough for me to get that armor off him," she said in distress.

Unbeknownst to her, Black Rebel's wish was soon granted. The two shadows had found the generator room and, after a quick nod to each other, soon released ultraviolet light beams at the generators.

**_**BANG!**_**

"Knights, find the traitor! Defend our stronghold!" The King said, leaving with most of his Knights, except two, and Catsandra, leaving Sage like a statue in the middle of the room.

"Okay...That was convenient. But works for me!" Macy said.

Making her move, she jumped down and beat the two knights with ease. After that, she turned her direction to where Sage was. Now, seeing her boyfriend in that frozen state with the armor on, Macy's eyes shifted in sadness.

"Saber...Oh, man. Can you hear me, buddy?" She asked, reaching a hand out to him. All Macy could feel was nothing but coldness from the metal on where his forehead was. It angered her so much to see him like this. "Don't worry, I'm gonna get you out of this armor!"

Without hesitation, she tried to pull the helmet off of her wolf buddy's head. It was slowly budging but not so much. Grunting, she kept pulling hard, hoping to get it off before the Forever Knights come back. Just then, she felt something wrap around her waist and was yanked away from her wolf. This resulted the heroine to hit a wall and collapse. Looking up, she saw none other than her catty nemesis smirking with one of her metal yo-yos twirling by her side. Black Rebel was about to lunge at her for that hit, but she was already held back by two knights.

"Had a feeling you would show up while we were away! You came back for this mutt, even when you could have escaped." Catsandra mocked, swinging her yo-yo. "Typical Rebel. Always the loyal one. You really are predictably dumb." She turned her head towards the Forever Knight before putting away her weapon and placed her hands on her hips once more. "My Forever Highness, may I please say the words?"

The Forever King looked down at the Black Rebel for a moment before turning to Catsandra. "As you please, Milady," The Forever King said giving a small smirk.

"Mutt Warrior! Eliminate Black Rebel!" Catsandra ordered, pointing at her enemy.

"NO!" Macy screamed, struggling to get out of the knights' tight hold on her.

The knights forced the two aliens forward out of hiding to watch as the wolf stalked forward with his fangs glinting in the light. His paws taking slow agonizing steps, as he snarled when approaching the Black Rebel. His claws clicking on the cobblestone floor.

"SABER, NO! FIGHT IT! WAKE UP!" One of the stone like aliens cried.

"SABER, REMEMBER YOUR HOME! YOUR FAMILY!" The other stone alien cried out as the wolf stood within a few feet of Macy.

Macy, whom heard shouting but was too focused on the wolf coming towards her in slightly terror, tried to think fast before she became her boyfriend's food!

Suddenly, she got an idea. Acting quickly, Macy kicked one knight on her right and flipped the left one to knock both of them down, away from her. "Saber! You have to listen to me! It's Black Rebel! Your Moon!" She reasoned. She brought out the necklace hanging around her neck, her eyes suppliant. "Please, try to remember! I know you can hear me! You're stronger than the armor that's controlling you!"

The wolf continued to move forward for a moment before he hesitantly stopped. While inside Sage's mind, the painful words and threats continued, forcing Sage to cover his ears. Then, very slowly at first, the voices dimmed and a new voice began taking up the space.

_"I know you can hear me! You're stronger than the armor that's controlling you!"_

_"Macy...,"_ Sage thought._"...Armor?"_

"Please, Saber! You were the one who helped me realize that a pack is better than going solo! You've always had my back and saving me! Now it's my turn to do the same for you!" Macy shouted, clutching on the necklace again while focusing deeply to reach him better. "Remember who you are, Saber. Fight for who you love. Do it for your family! Do it for your friends! Do it for me!"

The wolf stood stock still, his glazed look boring down onto Macy.

"WOLF, DESTROY HER! The Forever King shouted angrily.

"Remember who you are, Saber. Fight for who you love. Do it for your family! Do it for your friends! Do it for me!" The brunette pleaded again, tears beginning to fill her eyes. The two stone aliens looked worried, but could see that the wolf was clearly in an inner battle.

_"My Moon."_ Sage looked around the darkness before a warm feeling enveloped him. Very slowly, the warmth began to push him through the darkness towards a golden light. Swiftly shifting to wolf form, Sage torn towards the light, his heart thrumming with the happiness and strength the light gave.

"I SAID DESTROY THE BLACK REBEL!" The Forever King shouted again.

While standing her ground, Macy started to notice Sage's eyes becoming more focused, along with the kindness and warmth they had. "Don't listen to him, Saber! You're no one's mindless mutt warrior! You're more than just an animal! You're my partner! One who would never hurt the people that care for you! And more importantly, you would never hurt me because you are my Wolf! Just as much as I am your Moon!" She said encouragingly.

At that moment, Sage was able to get a hold of himself, focusing on the warmth that filled him. Making a very quick glance around the room, Sage got the lay of the land, noticing the King was the closest to him.

__Okay, time for some fun, __Sage thought carefully. He snarled again, giving a subtle wink at Macy to know to play along. Seeing the wink, Macy continued to act scared and make the others believe what she said didn't work.

"Saber, NO!" Macy said, walking backwards until her back hit the wall. "Please, don't do this!" She begged.

"HA! See? Your sappy words mean nothing to that mutt, Rebel! He belongs to us! It's the end of the line for you!" Catsandra spoke, smirking her evil cat smile. "Finish her, Beast! Rip her apart!"

Sage growled menacingly, but just as he looked like he would lunge for Macy, he swung on his paws and snatched the King by his armor, thrashing the armor off.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? I COMMAND YOU TO RELEASE ME!" The King shouted, smashing his fists into Sage's face and head.

"HEY! Leave my wolf alone!" Macy said, moving towards the King super-fast and gave him a hard punch on his face. Followed by another hard kick that made him move a few feet back.

"What are you knights waiting for?! Your King is in danger! Stop those two!" Catsandra ordered, pointing at her enemies.

Sage quickly released the King and howled, loud and clear. His howl holding a new tone, stronger and deeper yet pure and soft. Soon, the wind filled the room like a tornado catching all the knights and the Feline in its grips before all of them were sent flying into walls and equipment.

"Good work, you two." One of the stone like beings said, as the two moved towards Sage and Macy.

"Whoa! Uh...thanks?" Macy replied, keeping her lover safe while giving a weary look to the two stone-like creatures in front of her. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Chromastone, and this is Sugilite. We're Saber's uncles." Chromastone said calmly, walking over to Sage and rubbing his head.

"We saw him sneak out against his father's wishes and followed him here. We wanted to intervene, but we lost our opportunity." Sugilite said, giving Sage a stern look.

Sage lowered his head a little before looking at the armor.

"I think it was my fault. I used Sage's necklace to help him track me, but I was hoping he would warn someone and give you guys the location of where these Forever Nutbags were holding me hostage so he wouldn't end up as their mindless warrior," Macy admitted, looking down in shame, revealing her gift to them. "I am so sorry."

Sage growled and pressed close to Macy, his head nuzzling her face gently. __You saved me. I would do what I did a thousand times over to save you,___ he_ thought, as he pressed himself as close as he could to her.

Chromastone smiled. "You two were just like Rachel and Sasha when they were young. Always getting into mischief and caring more for others than themselves." He said fondly.

Sage barked, wagging his tail a little, glad to accept the compliment.

"I guess so," Macy said, still looking down in guilt even though Sage was nuzzling her. "But I nearly put everyone in danger because of me. I should have escaped on my own, instead of called Sage in the first place. How can I call myself a hero if I got myself captured and almost lost my best Wolf? This is all my fault."

Sage snarled and pinned Macy to the floor, making her look into his warm golden eyes. __I would have come for you. I would have died for you. My choices are my own!__ He thought angrily looking down at Macy. __You're not winning this argument so don't even try to.__

For once, Black Rebel was speechless. She didn't talk back or anything. She just stared into those gorgeous wolf eyes blankly.

Sage gave a wolf smirk. __Finally, I won,__ he thought before giving Macy a loving lick.

Stepping back, he looked around the room before noticing Sugilite on his comm link, making a call to what he perceived as HQ and more than likely home.

__Oh no, I'm in so much trouble___..., _the teen thought before stopping and looking at Macy. Gently, he grabbed her hands and moved to help her up, gently pulling her in the direction of the door.

"Whoa, hey! Saber! Where are we going?! I haven't even got to know Chromastone and Sugilite better yet!" Macy exclaimed, still being pulled.

Sage pulled a little harder till they were outside, just as Plumber ships were unloading crew and gear. Once in the cover of the trees, Sage shifted to human form and looked at Macy with a serious look on his face.

"Macy, I think it's time," Sage said calmly.

"Time for what?" She asked.

Sage looked down for a moment before looking at her again. "I think...it's time to tell your parents about me, you, and the Grant Mansion."

Macy's eyes became wide. She stepped away, shaking her head. "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no... No! Are you kidding me, Sage?! Now is the worst time, ever!" She argued.

"Macy, while you were gone, I was so scared that I wouldn't get you back. Not only for my sake but for your parents, too. What would I have said if you didn't come home to them?...Or to Tommy?" Sage asked.

"But Sage, if I tell them, I might never be Black Rebel again! What if they get so mad at me for keeping this secret from them for so long, they'll make me stay away from you and the Grant Mansion? And forget going to Anur Transyl! I might not ever become a Plumber!"

Sage placed his hands on Macy's shoulders. "Macy, is all that worth having your parents worry if they don't see you come home? When I couldn't feel you, I was so upset and angry that I smashed into a wall in the Grant Mansion because I was extremely concerned. The feeling of you not returning to me, it was so sickening that I could barely hold myself together. I don't want your parents and brother to have to deal with that."

Macy sighed in defeat. "No...I guess not. My parents are so gonna kill me after this."

Sage gave a soft smile. "Or they may not. Family loves you no matter what and you never know what they can surprise you."

"I guess...," Macy responded, still unsure by rubbing her arms.

"There you two lovebirds are," said Chromastone as he smiled. "We thought you might have run off."

"And be in more trouble? We're already deep as it is," the teenage boy said ruefully.

The teenage brunette took a deep breath. "Well, it's only going to get worse the more we put it off," she admitted.

Sugilite chuckled. "Come along," he said. "You two can help us round everything up before we head for home."

* * *

Two hours later, Sage and Macy walked up the long driveway with the Crystalsapiens following behind them. It had taken awhile to round up all the knights, Catsandra, and equipment, along with putting the Enslavement Armor into a tightly locked case. The Captain who was in charge gave his word that the armor would be taken to be destroyed first thing in the morning. Sage had seen Macy smile at that, but the shifter knew the armor could not hold him any longer. He had changed while in its clutches, and now the armor had no hold on him.

As they walked up the driveway, Sage noticed Macy looking at him in concern again. He gave her a gentle smile. "I'm fine. Medic gave me the all clear and I promised to take it easy. Which will be inevitable because I got a feeling I'm going to be grounded for a year for pulling a stunt like this," he said, groaning a little at the thought of being unable to hang out with Macy for a while.

"At least you'll be able to see them. I might as well kiss my life as a street fighting hero goodbye. I'd rather face Catsandra again," Macy said with disappointment.

Sage stopped for a moment and looked at her. "My Moon, are your parents the kind of people to jump to conclusions without hearing you and the facts?" He asked calmly.

"Uh...I don't think so," she answered, unsure. "I just can't predict what might happen. This could change everything."

"Give them the benefit of the doubt. They just might surprise you." he said calmly, resting his arm over Macy's shoulder again as they climbed the steps of the front porch.

Opening the door, Sage stepped in first and stopped instantly in surprise when he spotted Mr. and Mrs. Monroe sitting on the couch with Tommy and Aunt Rachel in the living room.

"Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?!" Macy asked, completely surprised while awkwardly hiding her vigilante look by taking off her jacket and wrapping it around her waist.

"Miss Jocklin called us and said that we should come here to learn some history of Staybrook. She also said that there was something that you two need to tell us." Macy's mother, Cindy, said.

"However, if it's a ring on my daughter's finger, I'm going to be having a few words with you, Sage." Hank said, though there was a smirk on his face and laugh in his tone.

Sage gulped. "Um, no…No ring," he said nervously.

"Yeah, we're obviously too young for that, Dad," Macy remarked, reluctantly walking forward before sighing heavy. "There's something I need to tell you both. You know that mysterious vigilante back home in New York that kind of made the news once?"

"Black Rebel. Yes, of course. She was the one who freed the captives with your Uncle, Jack. Honey, what's going on?" Mr. Monroe said.

Sage stepped closer and placed a hand on Macy's shoulder leaning towards her. "Do you want me to go first?"

"No, Sage. It's best I go," Macy answered back in a low tone. Sighing again, unfolding her jacket and put it back on. "Dad, Mom...I'm the street fighter, Black Rebel. Always have been," she answered, bringing the mask out of her inside pocket jacket and put it on.

Sage had a hard time gauging Macy's parents' emotion. They sat like statues, no emotion filling their eyes or stances as they sat on the couch. It seemed like hours had gone by when only seconds had. Sage gulped nervously as he saw Mr. Monroe move first.

"We knew you'd tell us when you were ready," Hank said, smiling.

"I know, and I'm sorry! Please don't-," Macy started, only to process her father's comment and stared in disbelief. "Wait, come again?!"

Cindy smiled. "We knew you were the Black Rebel, honey bear. We've always known."

"We knew you'd tell us when the time was right. And when you felt it was time to tell us." Mr. Monroe said, placing a hand on his wife's knee.

"You guys knew this whole time, too?! Wha-how?! When did you...?!" Macy questioned, placing a hand on her head bewildered. "I am so confused."

Mrs. Monroe patted the cushion next to her. "Sit and I'll explain."

Sage moved to sit by his aunt as Macy sat by her mom.

"I guess it was right after you began being Black Rebel that I found your costume. At first, when I found it, I was worried because of the danger you were getting into. However, you always came home. I told your father, later that night, after he spotted you sneaking out," Cindy said calmly, resting a hand on Macy's shoulder.

"I have to admit, at first, I thought I should ground you and tell you to never do it again. But after talking to your mother and seeing you come home that night...well, we agreed that as long as you came home and continued well in school, we would keep quiet on our knowledge of who Black Rebel was. We're only sorry that we couldn't do more for you after Uncle Jack's death. We knew you had seen it but we didn't know what to do so not to blow our knowledge of your acts," Hank said, a sadness in his eyes.

"...I should be the one apologizing for keeping this secret from you," Macy said, feeling sad, too. "I use to blame myself for what happened to Bishop. It almost made me want to stop." A small smile came to her face while she grabbed Sage's hand. "But, a wise wolf helped remind me that those who cared for us were willing to sacrifice everything in protecting those we love. In other words, this was neither of our faults. Bishop made his choice and gave up his own life so I can live mine."

Mr. Monroe smiled at Sage. "Wise words indeed. We're just glad you told us when you were ready. However, I don't think that you revealing your nightly activities is the only reason for us being here."

"No, it's not," Macy said, rubbing her neck sheepishly. "I know that we mentioned before how Sage and I met, but it's not entirely the real story. You see, Tommy and his friends snuck out on that night we first came to Staybrook and I went as Black Rebel to make sure they didn't get into any trouble or do anything stupid. Before I could do any damage to some street thugs that were about to hurt them, well...,"

"We got saved by Sage in his wolf form and followed him here into the Grant Mansion!" Tommy exclaimed with excitement super-fast.

Macy gave a stern look to her brother, causing him to laugh nervously. "Gee, thanks for keeping it simple, Tommy," she sarcastically said.

Hank just looked at Sage curiously. "Your wolf form?"

Sage nodded standing up again. "I'm what's known as a shapeshifter, one of the many surprises here in Staybrook. I'll show you now. Just please remember no matter what I look like, I'm still me."

Mr. and Mrs. Monroe nodded, watching in surprise as Sage's body contorted and changed till he stood in his wolf form.

"Yeah, Tommy and I, along with Andy and Marcus, were like that, too," Macy said. "We actually make a great fighting team."

"Tell them about the others! The real reason why the Mystery Crusaders went out in the first place!" Tommy exclaimed, trying to keep his excitement on this.

Mr. Monroe looked at Tommy, then Sage for a moment as the wolf changed back to human. "The real reason you and your friends snuck out? Surprises of Staybrook?"

Sage nodded, sitting down again. "Mr. Monroe, you probably have seen and heard things about the Grant Mansion like it being haunted and the fact of it taking in children and families who are need of help." Macy's parents nodded. "Well, like me, the ones that adopt aren't completely human. They're...aliens."

"And heroes who protect Staybrook at night! We were investigating who and what the mysterious heroes of this town were and ended up here meeting them!" Tommy explained. "Even though they tried to scare us off with Macy kicking their butts while protecting us!"

"Only because we were intruding! And can we not remind about that last part?" Macy glared at her brother.

Rachel chuckled. "My family has always been on the receiving ends of hurtful people and my brothers don't take kindly to it. So, more often than not, they forget to check and see if intruders are truly harmful or not," she said.

Sage nodded. "Many of the aliens here, including my father and his side of the family, are very protective. We don't like bullies and most people that come here are in that business. Pretty much all the children here have been in one situation or another but have found safety here. The last sheriff and the local judge have made it legal for my uncles to adopt and help raise the children here."

"What exactly happened to the old sheriff?" Mr. Monroe asked. "Why did he retire?"

Rachel smiled. "He wanted to protect his family more. The old sheriff was an alien being known as a Celestialsapien in disguise. He originally met me and Sage's mother, my sister, when we were young. He wanted to stand by us and help us more. So, he's now here at the Grant Mansion helping with the children and at work keeping us safe."

"He's also one of Celestialsapiens Sage asked to let me say a proper goodbye to Bishop by bringing his spirit back to life on my 16th birthday," Macy explained, now looking down remorsefully. "Before he died, Uncle Bishop told me that he knew about my heroine side and didn't say anything. He kept my secret quiet...just like how my own parents kept it."

"Your uncle was a strong man who protected what he loved." Mr. Monroe said calmly. "All of us are proud for you Macy, and always will be."

Macy looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Dad."

"Your welcome. However, now it's time for your scolding," Mr. Monroe said, his voice and face turning stern at looking at Macy.

Sage then felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Giving a small gulp, the teen looked up, finding Whampire giving him the same look.

"Should have known this was too good to be true," Macy deadpanned.

"Well, let's take our bitter medicine." Sage said calmly.

* * *

Half an hour later, Sage and Macy sat on the front porch, after being scolded by both their fathers.

"Grounded for a week and babysitting the youngest ones at the mansion. Well, could have been worse." Sage said thoughtfully, as his hands cradled a cup of warm hot chocolate in his hands.

"Yeah. For once, I'm glad that my punishment is cleaning the house for an entire week, instead of not seeing you and the Grant Mansion ever again," Macy agreed, taking a sip from her hot chocolate. "I still can't believe that my own parents knew my secret this entire time. I can't hide my heroine side from anyone in my family!"

Sage smiled. "At least they accepted it and your parents still accept me, so that's good. Just means that our family is bigger and stronger now."

"Seems that way. There's still one thing I don't get. Why would your own aunt call my parents here at this very night, of all times and of all places?" Macy questioned.

Sage sighed. "Probably because I talked to her a couple weeks ago about this. I wanted her thoughts on how to approach, if not you as Black Rebel, then me as I am. Aunt Rachel more than likely wanted to prepare your parents for the possible mental overload that they were getting."

"And that's saying something, considering my mom is the psychologist of the family," Macy remarked, before sighing and placing her hands on her face while groaning. "I should have known. You knew that I was too afraid to tell my parents the truth so you asked your family to help give me a push on it."

Sage shook his head. "I didn't ask Aunt Rachel to talk to your family for you. She called them because she was concerned for your safety and thought now was the best time to have things come to light. When I talked to her a couple weeks ago, I asked how I should start out with explaining who I was first. I didn't want to frighten them."

Getting her hands off her face and facing Sage, Macy gave a light smile. "Luckily, you didn't. Your aunt was smart to let my parents come in to hear everything. It was something we both needed to get off our chests."

Sage nodded. "I feel better knowing we can count on your dad with future cases, when it comes to the family."

"Totally. Speaking of future, since my secret is no longer an issue with my parents, I guess there's nothing holding me back in becoming a Plumber and or going to Anur Transyl. We still on about doing that?" Macy asked, smirking.

Sage nodded. "I talked to Dad and Grandpa, after dinner, and they said we could still go. All we have to do now is ask Tommy to go. Hmmmm, heh, heh, heh." Sage chuckled at the end, getting a devious smirk on his face.

"What are you thinking? I can see the wheels turning in that wolf brain of yours," Macy asked suspiciously, yet seemed intrigued on what Sage had planned.

"Well, maybe…you know how your brother makes those disgusted noises whenever you and I are cuddling?" Sage asked.

Macy, now catching on, started to hold back a loud laugh. "Oh, I like where this is going," she said, now having the same devious look as Sage.

"Well, maybe we hint on the exchanging of romance with him. After all, he is Megan's date. Though, we'll make sure to tell him, before we go. And I'll let Megan know a head of time." He said smirking.

"Sounds like a plan. Should we record the moment on Tommy's reaction or is that too much?" She asked.

"I think it will be alright, as long as we don't use it against him and don't tell him," he said smiling. "So, do we tell him tomorrow when I pick you both up?"

"I like that," she smiled back. "What else are we missing? Aren't we gonna need fancy outfits, how to dance, what to do when meeting fancy aliens, and stuff like that?"

Sage chuckled. "Don't worry. Grandpa Vampiro said that he'll have that taken care of. We'll be there a week before the actual ball, so we'll have time. As for outfits, let's just say you and Megan are going to be pampered. As for manners, I think we'll be fine. You may have to put up with me showing my protective side a little though."

"If it means going to another world with you, then that's fine with me," Macy chuckled.

He smiled and leaned in nuzzling her face. "I'd go to the ends of the universe with you."

"Same here," she said, giving her wolf a kiss.

Sage smiled and kissed her back. The wolf was thumping his tail, happily knowing the mate of his dreams was safe. As the quiet of the night settled over them, he thought about how much he had changed, from when he was young and continued to wonder with Macy by his side and his family having his back how much stronger he would become.

Rachel, who had been quietly watching, smiled at them, thankful that they were safe before feeling Chromastone come up behind her. "I know," she said. "They've got the same spirit Sasha and I had as kids."

The Crystalsapien chuckled. "True," he said before looking relieved. "I'm just glad they're safe."

"Me too, Chromo. Me too."

* * *

**Please leave Redbat132, Steelcode, and myself a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
